Tizzy and Boweezy: Plan B
by AnchorTea
Summary: Dark Pit pulls a trump card on our heroes.


Rosalina and Blaze were on the road. Both of them in the wonderful Lamborghini. They've been at it for at least an hour. It still feels like they were driving in the middle of nowhere. At least for Rosalina, since she's the one who is driving. Blaze was using a GPS map on her Iphone 6 so they wouldn't get lost. It was at 60% on battery. All of the sudden it was at 5%.

"What the hell?!" Said Blaze

Rosalina jumped from shock and responded quickly "What happened?! Did you forget to bring deodorant or something?!"

Blaze looked at Rosalina like she was a moron "What the fu- No! My phone was good on battery now it's nearly dead!"

"Hmm… That's odd. Maybe it has to do with the sun and the weather?"

"What the hell have you've been smoking?! Ugh! Look! Can you just summon a phone charger with your space powers?"

"I've never learned how to summon electronics." Replied Rosalina

"Wait, if cars are electronics. How are you able to summon a Lamborghini then?" Said Blaze

"No. They're vehicles." Said Rosalina while she shook her head in a 'no' fashion.

"Yes. That makes them an electronic." Said Blaze as she shook her head in a 'yes' fashion.

"No… There is a difference. Vehicles are moving machines that require gas."

"Yes. A machine that requires gas is an electronic!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

Rosalina rolled her eyes and spoke. "Alright. If you actually believe that a car is an electronic! Than google it on your Iphone! … Oh wait…"

Blaze replied "Exactly! Now we have two reasons we need a phone charger ASAP."

"Well don't worry. There is a Best Buy up ahead. Let's go there." Said Rosalina as she pointed.

Rosalina stopped the flawless Lamborghini at the Best Buy parking lot. Both got out and walked right in the Best Buy.

Tekrom was behind a cash register. He looked like a purple version of ROB. Tekrom saw Rosalina and Blaze. He then switched from to . He also has , , and .

Rosalina and Blaze got the phone charger, but then notice the amiibo section.

Blaze spoke "Oh wow. They have the Shulk amiibo. Which was a gamestop exclusive. Odd…"

Rosalina spoke also "Yea. There's like 20 of them! There is also 39 Duck Hunt amiibo's! Holy crap!"

"Wow! 67 Robin amiibo's! 91 Palutena amiibo's!"

"Do you know what this means?" Rosalina said

"What?" Said Blaze

"We're rich! We can scalp all of these for thousands of dollars! We will be stupid rich!"

"Sounds like a plan. I could use lots of money to buy a new coat."

Rosalina summoned 3 large cloth bags. Then Blaze and Rosalina stuffed the rare amiibo's in them. They went to the check-out. It had a very long line.

Rosalina spoke "Hmm… I don't remember such a long line when we entered…"

"Yea. That's weird. Looks like we are going to be here for awhile…"

"Oh don't worry Blaze. I'm sure we'll get out of here soon."

Blaze and Rosalina were waiting for 2 hours, and the line has not budged one bit.

Pixal has been walking for 5 hours. He has already drank his mountain dew and his cookies. He was tempted to eat the gummy bears, but he decided not to. Pixal had his back slumped over. He was tired for walking such a long time. He has even been considering drinking his own sweat. Which is gross and shouldn't be attempted at all.

Pixal sighed and spoke "I really… Hate…. This… I…. Could be… At home…. Playing Smash… And watching… Naruto…"

Pixal sighed once again, but then he found a hotel. He couldn't go though, because he doesn't have any money. Pixal read the hotel sign, and it said that one night is free. Pixal's jaw dropped and ran to the hotel entrance and to the hotel lobby.

"I would like to stay here one night!" Pixal said to Butterkin who was the clerk.

"Okay!" Said Butterkin nicely "Here's your key and room number and have a nice nap!" Butterkin said as he smiled. As Pixal went into the hallway. Butterkin smiled like he was evil. However, for a moment he realized something, but then his mind went into a blur.

Pixal went to his room. Opened the door quickly, and checked out his hotel room. He was at the living room. He dropped his backpack, then went to the bedroom. The bedroom had a mini-fridge had a jackpot of mountain dew and cookies. Pixal drank 7 mountain dews and ate 48 cookies in .2 seconds.

Pixal then jumped on the bed, and immediately went to sleep.

After an hour. There was a knock on the front door. Pixal got up from his short nap and slowly went to open the door. He opened the door to find Samus.

She was dressed up in silky pajama pants, shoeless, and was wearing a white t-shirt that had a picture of a Morph Ball. She was holding a large bottle of rum in one hand.

"Oh uh… Hey Samus…" Said Pixal

"Hey there you… I heard that you were staying in this hotel… So I decided to stop by… I really want to stay…" Samus said a she swayed like a drunken bloat

Pixal wondered if this was a good choice. Samus might get angry from a hangover, but he wants her so bad…

"Go right ahead!" Said Pixal

"Thanks Babe..." Samus walked in slowly. And then made a drunken Beeline to Pixal's hotel bedroom.

Pixal was sweating a little. He was excited but not very omptimistic. He went in the hotel bedroom also.

"Wow… Such a nice bed…" Samus said as she winked at Pixal

Samus then set her Rum bottle on the floor. She laid on the bed with a moan.

Pixal laid there to.

Pixal and Samus chatted for a few minutes. To the point where Pixal and Samus got close. Romance was in the air.

Pixal and Samus moved closely so they can kiss. It will finally be the time were Pixal will no longer be a virgin. Pixal was excited for this.

But then Pixal noticed Samus's breath smelled like mint.

Pixal then realized something huge.

"Wait! If you were drinking, why does your breath not smell like alcohol?!" Pixal said as he pushed Samus away.

Samus and Pixal awkwardly looked at each other, wide eyed, frozen for 10 seconds.

Samus quickly got her Paralyzer out of her pocket, and threatened Pixal.

Pixal screamed a Kevin Hart scream and ran out of his Hotel Room and got to the living room and ran towards his backpack.

"Stop right there Casual scrub!" Samus yelled as she pointed the Paralyzer at Pixal

Pixal halted and raised his hands. He was a foot away from his backpack.

"Now now." Samus said as she readied her Paralyzer. "Do not move or I'll bust a cap on yo' back."

"Yo' ass not yo' back."

"Close enough! Now! Say your last words…"

Pixal was worried, but then he figured out a way to get out of this situation.

"Yes!" Said Pixal

"Odd last word…" Samus said. She then charged her Paralyzer. Before it blasted a projectile, Pixal quickly reached in his backpack and got the unbreakable bat.

Pixal swung it like a side-smash, and it sweetspotted Samus and she got launched across the room. She then landed in front of Pixal in great pain. She stood up then Pixal readied himself like he's about to do a Falcon Punch!"

"Pixal… PAWNCH!" Pixal landed a Pixal Punch on Samus. 3D pixels flew everywhere as it made contact. Samus went through a wall and into another Hotel Room. Luckily no guest was there.

Pixal was breathing heavy from relief and the power it took to do the Punch. He then heard a loud ringtone from Samus. He approached Samus's knocked out cold body. He got her Smartphone from her pocket, and answered it.

It was Dark Pit.

"Have you killed the Ness wannabe yet?!" Said Dark Pit.

Pixal hanged up. And destroyed Samus's Smartphone by throwing it at a wall.

Pixal was very shocked, but didn't focus on it too much because he was too tired to.

Pixal went back to bed.

Tizzy was driving with style and grace. He was ready to teach Dark Pit who's boss!

Tizzy slammed on the breaks though as he saw a bear cub on the road. Tizzy had wide eyes as he saw such an adorable creature, however, upon closer examination it was a cardboard stand.

Tizzy rolled his eyes and got out of the Mercedes and moved it. He walked back to the Mercedes, and a shuriken flies quickly right in front of him. Tizzy looked where it came from and someone grabbed him from behind.

It was Awkward. The world's most feared assassin.

Tizzy checked him and pulled out his Katana. Awkward pulled out two kunai's and dueled with Tizzy.

Tizzy won. AnchorTea was too lazy to type this battle.

Hey! Don't blame me! I was working on this for nearly 2 weeks! I keep getting writer blocks! Don't worry Awkward, you will have a moment of fame later on.

Is anyone still reading this?

Dark Pit was at the top of Bowser's Tower from Super Mario 3D World. He was staring out in the distance. He is able to sense where his clones are.

Behind him, someone teleported in Fire Emblem-like fashion.

It was Boweezy.

Dark Pit spoke "What are you doing here at your brother's tower?!"

"I have come to speak with you." Boweezy said

"Very well then. Speak now."

"I know what you are doing. I can tell by how you set this all up…"

Dark Pit scoffed "So... You do know what I REALLY want?"

"Yes, and I want it also. I can say that you planned this out very well by brainwashing Boss and brainwashing Butterkin, Tekrom, and Awkward. You certainly deserve some sort of reward."

"Actually not really… I did that because my original plan didn't go as well. Thank god I had a Plan B. It worked very well actually."

"Yes! I also know that you really want is to have Tizzy as your waifu!"

"Wha- What?! NO!"

"Really?! Oh boy I just embarrassed myself badly… It was a good guess though…"

"What the f*** is wrong with you?! I wanted to slay Tizzy because Tizzy holds the true power of Twitch! He holds the power of being the best streamer out there! The chosen one! That's why I need him dead!"

Dark Pit remembered that the brainwash spell where's off eventually. But he didn't care.

Boweezy spoke "I actually have that same goal."

"Really? Ok, well maybe we can team up?"

"… Sure…"

Both went off to Dark Pit's laboratory to plan evil plans. Boweezy has a bad feeling that he made a horrible mistake.

Boweezy lied to Dark Pit about having the same goals as him.

Tizzy and Boweezy: Hope is Lost is now currently in the works


End file.
